1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini ultra-high-frequency (UHF) coaxial cable connector, and more particularely to a connector used as an antenna base connection which is screwed onto to a receiving end of the antenna in order to firmly connect the antenna with various types of base units without the risk of damaging the antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional antenna base connection in which a die cast housing 11 has a dielectric 12 and a terminal 13 installed therein, such that the terminal 13 connects a base unit to a coaxial cable 21 connected to an antenna. In such a structure, when the antenna is screwed onto the the antenna base connection of the unit, wire rods of the unit corresponding to the antenna base connection clamp the center conductor inside the antenna at a point "A" near a central portion of the terminal 13, as indicated in FIG. 2. When the die cast housing 11 is connected with an antenna, a point "C" on the center conductor of the coaxial cable 21 is twisted because point "B" on the same cable 21 is firmly clamped by the housing 11. Such twisting of the center conductor cause the conductor to break, and this is a major factor in the antenna base connection failures. The failed antenna base connection failures must be replaced and therefore causes inconvenience to users.
In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional antenna base connection of various wireless and/or wire-connected phones, the inventor has developed the present invention to provide an improved coaxial cable connector for connecting an antenna to a base unit.